Change of Face/Transcript
This is a script for A Change of Face of Connor Lacey meets Ben 10. story begins in Salem Cody Fairbrother: Where are we going? Crash Bandicoot: Max did say it is a nice place, mate. Sci-Ryan: He's right. Plus, Connor and Ryan are putting on some outfits for this occasion. Connor Lacey: I wonder what's taking Ben so long? Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Ben. Connor I guess he is was shy like Matashy. Connor Lacey: Almost, as if, he's too scared. Bertram T. Monkey: You said it. And Evil Ryan, me and Evil Anna are reformed with the Dazzlings. Evil Ryan lost his interest of inflicting oppression and help learn about friendship. Grandpa Max: Enough of this, Ben. Now, get out here. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Don't be such a shy guy. Tennyson comes outside Ben Tennyson: I feel like a dweeb, Crash. Evil Ryan: Could you let us see you, Ben? I will know Gwen is ok. coughs Gwen Tennyson: That's because you are a dweeb. Matau T. Monkey: Plus those hats make us stylish. Gwen Tennyson: Now, you're just a pilgrim dweeb. Ben Tennyson: That's it. I'm changing. Evil Ryan: Such moden nonsense. Grandpa Max: Nonsense. You can't visit Salem Massachusetts without soaking up the local history. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. Now, come on. team tours around the city Evil Anna: Wow! This is amazing. Sci-Ryan: You got that right, Evil Anna. her on the check the boys saw Ben and Ryan and take picture of them with cameras Ryan F-Freeman: Oh Primus. Ben Tennyson: Grandpa, can Ryan and I please change now? Sci-Ryan: How would things can't get any worse? at the building Evil Ryan: I guess you spoke too soon. Grandpa Max: Ben, you can go ahead and change now. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Time for me and Ben to go from zero to hero. Ben Tennyson: That's right. And I think Cannonbolt will help you. uses his Omnitrix and transforms to Stinkfly Ryan F-Freeman: Stinkfly? Stinkfly: At least, it feels good to be cool again. Matau T. Monkey: Yep. Connor. You go help Ben. Master Ryan will support Gwen. Connor Lacey: On it! uses his Omnitrix and transforms to Heatblast Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck. to Charmcaster Charmcaster: (Sighs) I love being a witch. song flies over to the fire building and fired goop at the fire to put it out. Matau escorts the people to safety Crash Bandicoot: Look at him go. I hope the people are safe thanks to Matau. Heatblast: I wonder how the fire started. Crash Bandicoot: No idea, Connor. his Bond of Flame Keyblade But, we can put it out. Heatblast: Right! with Charmcaster Charmcaster: That's it, closer. Come into my poller, said the spider to the Stinkfly. our heroes Evil Ryan: Oh man. Now, you look like an alien dweeb, Ben. Stinkfly: You are right, Evil Ryan. the hat off Heatblast: At least, we found out who started the fire. Evil Ryan: Charmcaster... Charmcaster: Transfera Identica. Transfera Identica. magic orb appears around her. Stinkfly tires to fly away but, Charmcaster tosses another orb and it traps Stinkfly Stinkfly: I feel kinda weird. Ryan is trying to calm a horse down Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, boy. Calm down. horse runs and Ryan hangs onto it. As the two orbs geting closer to each other, Ryan screams and goes into the orb and Stinkfly got out Heatblast: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: This is gonna hurt. Charmcaster: No! Not you! two orbs merge then Ryan and Charmcaster gets launched out of the orb and lands on two different parts of town Bertram T. Monkey: Cool light show, Connor. Heatblast: Thanks. Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Stinkfly: I wonder what happened to Ryan. and Matau runs after the horse. Meanwhile, Ryan (in Charmcaster's body) gets up groaning Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): Gasps Charmcaster! Huh? looks in a mirror then start to make some poses while making some noises. Charmcaster (in Ryan's body) peeks from an alley and sees Ryan and herself Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Ew! I'm in a boy's body! A robot boy's body to be correct. Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): Ah! I'm inside Charmcaster's body. Gross! What is happening. Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body) notices the others Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): Ben! Guys! after them Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Oh no, you don't. You're not gonna ruin my plan this time, Mr. Goody-goody. (in Ryan's body) stopped Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body) by flying and landing in front of him and punches him and Ryan flies to a tree. As the horse calms down, Heatblast and Stinkfly turn back to Ben and Connor Cody Fairbrother: Brother? What on Earth and Equestria is going on? Charmcaster (In Ryan's body): It's Charmcaster. She must have behind this whole thing. Ryan F-Freeman (In Charmcaster's body) Wait! I'm not... (in Ryan's body) knocks Ryan (in Charmcaster's body) down Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Don't want her telling a spell that would turn us to Wiesels or something. Who knows what can come out of her mouth. Gwen Tennyson: You got that right, Ryan. police took Ryan (in Charmcaster's body) to the police car Police woman: You're going away for a very long time. Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): (translation: "I'm not Charmcaster! It's me, Ryan!") Sci-Ryan: I guess Mal will be in Juvie where she's going. Right, Gwen? nods. Charmcaster (in Ryan's body) watch as Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body) goes to jail Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Don't worry, Ryan. I'll take good care of your friends. at Ben's Omnitrix And that watch. Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Grandpa Max have made it to the market Sci-Ryan: I guess Ryan saved Ben's life, Gwen. Gwen Tennyson: Yes, Sci-Ryan. You think Ben could thank Ryan. and sees Ben talking to Charmcaster (in Ryan's body) Ben Tennyson: Well, Ryan. I guess I thank you for saving me. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey